Your Song
by Prince.NoctisXIII
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke have been distant for a long time now. When Sasuke seeks out Itachi in need of money, things take a turn for the unexpected. ItaSasu. Slash. Yaoi. Uchihacest.


I'd love to know what you think, so leave me a review after if you can 3**  
**

**WARNING: Contains Hardcore Yaoi, Incest, Anal, Oral, Slash. Do NOT read if this content is not for you.**

* * *

Sasuke angrily jabbed the number 43, a scowl on his face apparent for the camera in the corner. The normally calming and happy elevator music did not do any wonders for his mood. If anything the humming music annoyed the raven haired man further.

After all, he was in an elevator. Not just any elevator, oh no, this was an elevator in Uchiha Corporations.

Although the company shared his last name he certainly did not have any part of it. He definitely did not _want_ any part of the company anyway. It had been a company started by his ancestor Madara Uchiha and then passed down the generations to his father, Fugaku Uchiha. Meaning the first son of each family had been groomed and bred to be the next CEO.

If it wasn't obvious by now, Sasuke Uchiha was _not _the first son. He was the second. His _beloved_ older brother, Itachi Uchiha, was the first son of Fugaku Uchiha.

Itachi, the shining star of their family, was adored and given all the attention Sasuke craved when they were younger. Itachi was kind to him, and Sasuke idolized him like most younger brothers would. It didn't take long to find out that his older brother had little time to do anything with him though, not when their father was grooming him to be the next chief executive officer of the stupid company. His mother, Mikoto Uchiha, was kind to Sasuke as well, but even she had Itachi prioritized first. She hadn't meant it, couldn't mean it. However, Sasuke did notice how she asked for Itachi's concerns first, or asked what Itachi wanted when Sasuke demanded something. Sasuke couldn't get anything without his brother getting something as well. When it came to Itachi though, he got plenty more than Sasuke ever did.

His mother loved him regardless of her…mixed concerns. Now as for Sasuke's father, he wasn't even sure if the man knew he had another son. Sasuke craved his attention more than anyone else's, but of course it was because he was the hardest to get even a glance from. By hardest, it is best said impossible.

Well, unless you were Itachi fucking Uchiha.

It was in the middle of a cold autumn day that his parents were murdered when coming home from an extravagant dinner. The culprit behind it was a self proclaimed vigilante organization named Akatsuki, meant to break 'evil' monopolies like Uchiha Corporations. The group considered their actions for the 'good' of the world. Of course Sasuke found it stupid. Honestly, if they meant to destroy the corporation it would have been better to disrupt the company's profits, not kill the people running it. Someone else would just take control, in this case his brother, and the company would run like nothing happened. So Akatsuki's plans were profoundly stupid. They had been anticlimactically apprehended months after, and imprisoned. Although 'months' may sound short, Sasuke felt the fear and hate eat at him every day they were free.

The day their parents died was tragic. He still remembered Itachi's closed off nature and his own desperate cries for his loving mother to 'wake up'. He was only eight at the time and Itachi thirteen.

Yes, Itachi became CEO of a major corporation at thirteen, the youngest yet. Itachi had father's advisors to aid him, especially in the beginning, but Itachi still wore the title and received the generous salary.

For awhile Sasuke lived with Itachi in their parent's mansion, but when Sasuke turned eighteen he packed his bags as soon as possible and left the house. The reason was simple, he wanted to be independent. Itachi was never around, and Sasuke only felt like a lazy mooch roaming about the mansion. Even with his current job he couldn't hope to pay even a significant fraction of the stuff simply handed to him by Itachi. Even the inheritance money was all left for Itachi to run the company. Sasuke supposed his parent's expected him to live off of Itachi or something.

Yeah, that must have been the reason.

Sasuke used the money from his job to buy a small apartment room a few miles away from his old home. It wasn't fancy, but it was decent. Unlike his prestigious brother, Sasuke was a musician. No one had seen that coming. Even his brother's façade had morphed into something shocked, just as it did later on when he announced he was getting his own place. Itachi's face changing from its normal apathetic expression was a definite award.

Sasuke played the flute. Some of the idiotic boys would remark it was a 'girly' instrument, but he was able to make beautiful melody with ease. It was not always 'happy girl skipping' music, usually he played soft and mournful melodies. He would start softly, hitting each note for its entire length, a steady and shivering vibrato caressing the quiet atmosphere. He would then crescendo towards a climax of anxiety, fear, desperation, or rage. Then finally, he would decrescendo back to a mourning, somber, or peaceful tune.

He loved what he did, so in that manner he was glad he wasn't the first son. He didn't have to spend his life dealing with papers and stressed out people for Uchiha Corporations.

Now Itachi, he didn't like. Sasuke didn't hate Itachi, per se, but his brother's character had grown cold, inconsiderate, and closed off. Itachi often remarked that Sasuke was foolish in his need for independence, which only made Sasuke's will to become independent that much stronger. His brother also avoided him on occasions, or picked up the phone to call an employee when Sasuke tried to talk to him.

Frustrated and annoyed was far beyond the words Sasuke would label his feelings towards his brother. Itachi certainly didn't care about Sasuke, he barely took the time to get to know him.

The reason he was standing in an elevator listening to stupid elevator music, was because he needed money. He worked at a high-status restaurant, playing his music for the customers. The pay was great and he didn't foresee any problems.

Technology was the devil's advocate.

The restaurant had laid Sasuke off and replaced him with computerized recordings. The blasphemy of it all was astounding. Live music is nothing compared to the generated crap they put on. There is no energy or life to it, but the restaurant insisted they needed to cut costs in the current recession.

After awhile of being unemployed he found it difficult to keep up with his rent and somehow managed to buy the necessities as well.

Sasuke needed money, but there was no way in hell he'd ask for a free hand out. He'd earn it.

The elevator chimed when it hit the destined floor and jerked slightly to a halt. The doors opened and Sasuke gladly strode out of the clustered space. The hall he stepped into was rather desolate; he only sighted an occasional old man in a suit walking by. It made him feel little underdressed considering he was only wearing casual white shorts and a blue collared shirt. Perhaps 'a little' was an understatement.

Regardless, he walked towards Itachi's office. Before Itachi's office, however, was a receptionist. Her hair was an absurd pink obstruction. She sat behind her desk engrossed in typing. Her glass walled office space had to be entered in order to get to Itachi's office behind her.

As soon as Sasuke entered her head shot up from her work. She seemed repulsed by his attire at first, but her expression quickly morphed into a smile.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?" she asked.

"I'm here to see my brother."

"Mr. Uchiha has a brother?" She asked with surprise.

Sasuke hadn't been to Itachi's work before, but surely their resemblance was obvious enough. She seemed to take more time studying his appearance, her facial expression made it rather obvious she'd finally taken note to his similarities with Itachi. Sasuke still decided to supply her with an answer nonetheless.

"Yes," Sasuke said.

"I apologize, Mr. Uchiha"

"Sasuke is fine. You are?"

"Sakura Haruno."

"Right, Sakura, can I see my brother now?" he asked impatiently. Sasuke relaxed his foot after realizing it had been unconsciously tapping for some time now. He was nervous about seeing his brother again. It had been awhile since he had seen him last. Sasuke hadn't talked to him in person since he left the house, which made it about three years now…

Sakura checked something on her computer before answering him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Uchiha has a personal appointment at the moment. He should be open again in an hour."

Sasuke growled in irritation.

"An hour? My appointment is personal enough I'm sure he won't mind." Sasuke strode past Sakura and towards Itachi's office doors before she could stop him.

Sasuke's hand grabbed the silver handle on the mahogany door and pulled it open before Sakura could reach him. Her heels clacked annoyingly loud on the tile floor behind him, but the sight that met him in Itachi's office was shocking enough to forget about Sakura.

He could honestly say that his jaw dropped.

There was a woman straddling Itachi in his overly large office chair. She had Itachi's long raven hair gripped in her hands and her pleasure was certainly obvious with her moans. Her hair was short and very similar in color to Itachi's. Obviously she didn't notice Sasuke had entered the room.

Did he mention she was shirtless?

Apparently Itachi didn't like gigantic breasts because hers were below the A range. After observing her, his eyes quickly moved to Itachi who met Sasuke's stunned gaze with his own.

Oh this was awkward.

Sasuke stood frozen like a deer in headlights while Itachi's shocked expression slowly morphed into a calm façade.

"Karane, I believe you should get dressed, it appears my brother and I need to talk at this time." Itachi's words lacked the lust he must have had before Sasuke had trampled on their little moment.

Karane's hands stopped fiddling with Itachi's belt buckle and she slowly turned her head to look at Sasuke in alarm.

Could this get more awkward?

Her shock certainly didn't last long. She looked Sasuke over, her lips lifting into a sly smirk.

"He's not bad lookin' Itachi. Maybe we can have a threesome?" Karane asked. Itachi's hand came up to cover his expression.

"Perhaps some other time, but for now I wish to speak with my brother _alone_" Itachi stressed. She hummed her compliance and picked up her clothing. She winked at Sasuke, who still remained stiff, and strut out the office door. Not even taking the time to dress first…

The click of the door shutting left the room engulfed in a heavy silence. Itachi cleared his throat loudly, bringing Sasuke's eyes back up after he had been glaring at the corner of the room.

"So, little brother, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Itachi asked curiously.

"So you have a whore." Sasuke scoffed in disgust. "Is this why you stayed extra hours at the office?"

"That was not my question, Sasuke."

"Well I'm asking a new one now!" Sasuke hotly shot back. Itachi remained unfazed by Sasuke's outburst.

"Answer mine first," was the monotonous reply.

Sasuke turned his head sharply to the side while his hands rested on his hips. A scowl decorated his face. After all the times he wished Itachi would spend more time at home, with him, he was spending it with…this whore. Some stupid scandalous vixen!

"I came," Sasuke gritted out, "to ask for some help." Itachi's eyebrow lifted in vague interest.

"With?"

"Money."

Itachi scrutinized him with narrowed eyes. Perhaps Itachi thought he was joking, or perhaps…he was looking for ways to use the situation to his advantage.

He soon felt the malevolent smirk and sinister eyes weighing upon him.

It was most definitely the second, then.

"You need money? Does music not pay enough?" Itachi questioned with obvious amusement.

"It pays plenty enough." Sasuke crossed his arms in irritation, leaning on one foot. "Technology and ignorance are merely the culprits of my dilemma."

"How so?"

"Apparently the shallow sounds of technology are enough to replace live music."

"So you were laid off?"

"Essentially," Sasuke muttered in irritation.

Itachi leisurely stood up from his office chair and walked to the front of his desk, leaning against it. It made Sasuke feel a bit shorter, his brother was a taller than him by a few inches. Itachi then crossed his arms in an uncompromising manner. Sasuke placed his awkwardly at his side, not wanting to mirror Itachi and feeling a bit more…on the spot.

"How much?" Itachi asked.

"Just $600 to help me cover this month's rent," Sasuke coherently mumbled. He felt his face redden with a bit of shame. He had no intentions to see Itachi again in any sort of dependent fashion. Sasuke had something to prove after all. "I will work for it though, I have no intentions of getting a free handout!" he stubbornly added.

"Of course," Itachi vaguely replied. "However, if you intend to work here in order to 'work for it' I'm afraid I have neither positions to give nor need of your inadequate abilities in business." Sasuke's eyes widened and he was about to raise his voice in protest, but Itachi calmly stopped him with a raised hand. "But," Itachi continued, "I could have you help me in a rather unorthodox manner."

Sasuke was confused. What was Itachi getting at exactly?

"So what do you have in mind?" Sasuke asked.

"I want you to suck me off."

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. Itachi's horrible timing for a joke. It wouldn't be crazy to think that Itachi was bit socially inept considering their upbringing.

The stillness and lack of reassurance that it had been a joke made Sasuke study Itachi in growing shock.

"Brother, you can't possibly insinuate that I woul—"

"I am," Itachi interrupted. "You also ruined my earlier activity so I'd say, little brother, you also owe me a favor anyway."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "You're mad!"

Itachi strutted towards his younger brother, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's sharp gaze. Sasuke felt the wall press against his back. He could retreat no further than he had. Itachi delicately lifted his chin and leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"I may be mad, foolish brother, but I am indeed sane in my desires. You need my money…and I need your viperous mouth. So what will it be? Life on the streets or the attention you've always craved to have from me?" Itachi pulled back with a victorious smirk.

"I am not another whore you can bribe with your money, Itachi!" Sasuke spat.

"Never said you were, Sasuke. You owe me. Surely you realize the money is just a…bonus?"

Sasuke's eyes averted while Itachi walked back to lean against his desk once more, expectantly. Sasuke did need the money; he had no one else to go to for it. As he turned his gaze to look over Itachi, he couldn't say he never thought his brother was attractive. On the contrary, he used to crush on him when he was younger, but of course he learned what incest was and that soon faded. However, the feelings still lingered in some manner, as his brother's attention was certainly his greatest desire.

And Itachi knew it.

"We're brothers…" Sasuke whispered.

"We are, it makes our bonds that much more potent. We are not man and woman, so the reason for its ill regards is unfound here."

Sasukes resilience wavered when he felt a pinching desire beginning to form in his gut.

"Just this once?" Sasuke whispered.

"Just this once." Itachi sat back in his large black office chair and moved away from the desk to give Sasuke ample space. Sasuke hesitated, still unsure if he really wanted to do this. He wasn't exactly…experienced. He had a small, short relationship in high school with a girl, but it never went beyond kissing. This was entirely new. Not only was his first sexual experience going to be with a guy, that guy was also his brother.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out now, little brother."

Oh fuck no!

Sasuke glared at his smug older brother and strode confidently towards him. Itachi began to spread his legs with amused eyes. Sasuke let his gaze drop down to Itachi's crotch in hidden trepidation. He took a deep breath and dropped to his knees, beginning to fiddle with the silver buckle on Itachi's belt. His hands felt as though they did not belong to him, almost numb to his directions. Sasuke suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped his gaze up to his brother who was gently shaking his head negatively.

"You look like a mouse pitted against a snake, Sasuke. It's unlike you, relax and it will feel good," Itachi advised. Itachi moved off his chair and straddled Sasuke, who he pushed onto his back. "Hmmm," Itachi mused, "I doubt you can relax yourself. You never were good with stress. Let me help you….get in the mood."

Itachi captured his lips and Sasuke stiffened instinctively. He felt his brother's pale hands glide through his hair and caress his scalp tenderly. Sasuke slowly relaxed and closed his eyes, bringing his hands to gently hold onto Itachi's sides. Itachi deepened the kiss, passionately sucked on his bottom lip and delivered a small nip or two. Sasuke felt his brother's tongue rake across his teeth. He opened his mouth allowing entrance, hitching his breath when Itachi's tongue had touched his. It was so foreign, and yet so intoxicating.

It was nothing like the kissing he did with his one girlfriend. It was better. Itachi's scent was not anything like the fruity perfume he grew to despise, no, Itachi oddly wore perfume but it was subtle and delicate. As he felt Itachi tug on his hair, he knew this is what he needed. The roughness elicited a small moan from him, a noise he was unused to giving.

Itachi pulled back, a wry smirk on his face. Sasuke's sides heaved with his hastened breath and the pounding of his heart.

His shirt was steadily pulled up as Itachi's cold hands smoothly made their way to his nipples. Itachi lightly pinched them repeatedly and then rolled them in his fingers. Sasuke dug his heel into the floor and Itachi leaned forward to capture his reddened lips again. He felt Itachi's knee lightly rubbing against his awakened arousal. So many pleasurable sensations let Sasuke forgo of his resilience, responding more to Itachi's touches. He attempted to grind down on the knee pressed to his crotch and Itachi reacted by twisting his nipples sharply enough to halt his movements.

"Little brother," Itachi spoke sensually, "I knew there was an excitable _whore_ in you." Itachi left him no room to reply and snatched one of Sasuke's pert nipples between his warm lips.

Sasuke shuddered, moaned, and tightened his grip on Itachi's sides when the sucking commenced. Itachi rolled the other nipple between his fingers meanwhile. Sasuke's eyes clenched shut, overwhelmed with the waves of pleasure shooting to his groin.

Then everything stopped.

He felt Itachi's looming presence disappear from atop him. His eyes fluttered open. Itachi had once again perched himself on his office chair. Sasuke stared, his chest rising and falling while the cold floor kept him intact to reality. Itachi stared down at him, his tongue swiping across his lips in anticipation.

"Think you can do it now?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded, not trusting his voice. Whatever this was…he did not want to shatter it. He pushed himself back up on his knees, wincing slightly as his erection rubbed against his shorts.

Sasuke's hands deftly tugged at Itachi's belt, much more assured than when he had tried before. The fine belt was undone and haphazardly thrown on the floor. After undoing the clasp, he pulled down the zipper and freed Itachi's hardening arousal.

He could smell Itachi's musky scent. It was similar to his own when he jacked off. He held the erection in one hand, caressing a vein with his thumb, and slowly brought his mouth to the tip. He took an experimental lick to the head and watched Itachi fidget slightly in his chair. Emboldened by his control over Itachi he lapped at the length in his hand and watched it redden and harden. He stroked the base throughout the process as well. Sasuke brought his lowered gaze back up to see Itachi gripping the chair's arms tightly.

Itachi's eyes were glazed over and his mouth was pulled back tightly. Sasuke took pride in his accomplishment of cracking Itachi's well held composure.

"Sasuke," Itachi gritted out, "if you don't stop teasing me I won't be able to stop myself from shoving my dick down your throat."

"Why? Finally lost control of yourself, dear brother?" Sasuke taunted. He took a long lick along his brother's penis in retaliation, from base to bulbous tip. Itachi's breath hitched.

"Your tongue is devilishly talented for its lack of practice." Itachi scowled. "Besides, I asked for a blowjob not a popsicle treatment."

"I think your dick likes it."

"Sasuke, I swear if yo—" Itachi was cut off by the heat of Sasuke's mouth engulfing his head. "Ah, Fuck!" Itachi shouted when Sasuke delivered a harsh suck.

Sasuke was rough with his harsh vacuum-like treatment, but Itachi seemed to enjoy it…_a lot._ He swirled his tongue and hummed a contented moan, Itachi shuddering and shifting in his chair all the while.

"Mmm Sas," Itachi groaned, "you give fantastic head." Sasuke let go of Itachi's head with an audible 'pop' and licked his lips.

"I could tell from all your squirming," Sasuke bragged.

"Hn, don't get cocky now," Itachi chided in between his panting. "Unless, you think you can take all of it?" Sasuke seemed to mull over it.

"I can try."

"And I will try not to rush you."

Itachi had really lost that much faith in his control? Sasuke pleasurably basked in that idea and took Itachi's cock in his mouth. He slowly brought it down his throat. Itachi's 'uncontrollable' small jerking movements made it a bit difficult, but he managed. He got about three quarters of Itachi's dick in his mouth before he couldn't take no more. Itachi was definitely above the average size, if not a bit larger. It was enough though to satisfy, so Sasuke pulled back and proceeded to suck. He moved his mouth up and down on Itachi's length, stroking the rest he couldn't manage to take, and every so often raking his teeth along the skin. The control he had right now over Itachi was exhilarating. Itachi was gripping his chair firmly, breathing heavily, and craning his neck.

His brother was undeniably sexy.

Itachi gave an audible moan as he came in Sasuke's throat. Sasuke gagged unprepared for it and let go of Itachi's cock. He spewed the salty, sticky substance onto the tile floor.

God, his brother could have warned him a bit better.

He wiped his mouth with the back of his arm and looked back up at his brother. Itachi was definitely enjoying the post orgasmic bliss with his eyes closed in such a pleased manner.

"You have talent in this area, Sas" Itachi murmured. Sasuke stood up and winced as his erection pressed against shorts. Itachi's eyes opened slightly to look at his problem. "You need help with that?"

"Ahhh…" It was easy to go along, but to _ask _for his own blood to defile him still sat wrongly with him. Itachi raised an eyebrow at his lack of reply.

"Interesting. Well, I'll give you your money in a couple minutes," Itachi smirked and gestured to the bulge in Sasuke's shorts while zipping his own pants, "and let you handle _that_. I don't exactly feel like grabbing the checkbook quite yet either." Sasuke awkwardly shifted, he was somewhat hoping Itachi would take the initiative. Jerking off in front of his brother was not what he had in mind.

He sure as hell was not walking out of this office and letting _Sakura_ know of his predicament. Sasuke clicked his tongue in irritation and glared at his smug brother.

"Fine. Help me," Sasuke gritted out. He could feel a creeping blush.

"Oh, with what?"

"Don't be a jackass, Itachi."

"I enjoy it when you use your _dirty_ vocabulary," Itachi emphasized. "So try asking me again." Sasuke's hands clenched at his sides.

"Suck. My. Cock," Sasuke punctuated now scarlet. "Pervert."

"Pervert? Your hypocritical mouth just delivered a fine blowjob. I would ask for a 'please', but I believe this is the best I'll get out of you for now." Itachi moved surprisingly quickly from his lax position, pushing Sasuke against the office desk. Itachi's knee was once again harshly pressed to his hardened groin.

Sasuke released a breathy moan and Itachi latched onto his outer ear. Sasuke shuddered in Itachi's grasp when he felt a tongue trace along the inside of his ear.

"Get on with it," Sasuke begged exasperatedly.

"Hmm," Itachi mused, "so impatient." Itachi kissed him roughly while undoing his shorts. Sasuke hissed when Itachi's cold hand finally got a hold of his length. It happened too quickly from there for his senses to keep up. Itachi's mouth was _so_ sinfully hot compared to his cold touches.

Ah, fuck, Itachi could deep throat.

It didn't take much longer for him to reach the edge from there. A mix of Itachi's throat being really tight and of it being a new sensation.

"Ah Itachi!" Sasuke shouted, gripping the desk behind him, and tucking his neck in. He came then, the pleasure ricocheting throughout his being. He felt his legs weaken and leaned back on the desk behind him.

Through lidded eyes he watched Itachi stick a finger into his own mouth before swallowing Sasuke's cum. Sasuke could almost feel himself getting aroused again. He closed his eyes. Itachi was a devilish, sexual creature.

Sasuke felt a cum-covered finger make its way into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes flew open to stare at Itachi's lust filled gaze.

"Taste. You're a bit on the sweeter side, Sas."

Sasuke was surely blushing. Now that he did think about the taste, it was sweeter than what he got from Itachi's. His brother retracted the finger from his mouth, clearly pleased.

Itachi walked away and sat back in his luxurious chair, pulling out a checkbook and a pen. Sasuke pulled up his pants while he listened to the aggressive writing of his brother. Itachi had quick, fancy, and solidly large cursive writing.

A tearing sound resonated in the now quiet office space.

"That should cover your struggling predicament," Itachi spoke, sliding the check towards Sasuke.

Sasuke avoided his brother's gaze, speedily redressed, snatched the check placed before him, and strode quickly out of the office. Sakura called his name, but he didn't give her any acknowledgement.

His world was chaotically tilted.

* * *

He sucked his bother's cock. He sucked his _brother's _cock.

Sasuke madly paced in his darkened room. He couldn't sit still, not even for a second. His mind terrorized him with all that had occurred hours ago.

He'd gone mad, surely that was the reason why he lowered himself to giving his own _brother _a blowjob. That must be why he _enjoyed _it! Certainly!

Perhaps it was the money as well, yes the money. He _needed_ the money, that's why he had performed such a sinuous act.

Now it was straightforward, he would get a job and forget the incident. It would be buried in his memory, placed there to rot. His life would be back to routine, back to simple, and back to _normal._

It was a plan. Sasuke went to bed then with ease, prepared to job hunt much more persistently than he ever had before. He would not be unemployed. He would not need money. He would not want Itachi.

Sasuke set off in willful determination the next day, scouring the staggering economy for a place to perform his music. Within a week he had found a place willing to offer him more than his last job. Sasuke took the job with much relief and retired home in a profoundly pleasant mood.

That same night, Sasuke dreamed of Itachi. He dreamed of heated words, feather light touches, and carnivorous desire. Sasuke awoke, startled, with a burning in his gut and an aching below the covers. He wasn't sure how he felt then. He could not think of disgust, just an incessant craving that consumed him entirely. He yearned for his brother's love and attention, but his stubbornness overcame him and squashed any thoughts of action.

Sasuke continued his routine, but his dreams ailed him and even grew much more erotic overtime. After a month since his visit to Itachi's office, he decided he couldn't ignore it anymore.

He wanted Itachi _badly._

It then turned into a matter of seducing his brother. Some sort of excuse to repeat the events from last time that extended the line from brotherly to something so much more fulfilling.

It clicked. The answer to his new dilemma became clear.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Sakura."

"Sasuke? Are you here to see your brother again?" Sakura asked bewildered, her eyes glued to Sasuke's visible chest. Sasuke smirked, pleased with his good decision in wearing such revealing Japanese attire. It had taken a while for Sasuke to locate his brother's office, considering he switched rooms _and _floors.

"I am. He doesn't have another _appointment_ now does he?" Sasuke refrained himself from snarling entirely as the image of the whore he met last visit plagued his mind. Sakura visibly flinched at his aggressive tone and brought her gaze to her computer.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha is in a meeting but it ends in 5 minutes if you are able to wait," she spoke cautiously.

"Tch. Better than an hour," Sasuke remarked disdainfully. He crossed his arms impatiently and stared at the ceiling in thought.

He hadn't exactly planned this all out entirely well, now that he took the time to think about it. There were many things that could go wrong, like Itachi not offering a similar deal. He was counting on the fact Itachi would, so if he didn't, then Sasuke would walk away embarrassed, frustrated, and with a check in hand.

It was an utterly abhorring thought.

The click of Itachi's door opening was audible in the quiet desk space, it made his head snap back up from the floor. Out walked a poised group of three elderly business men. One of the men caught Sasuke in his peripheral vision and sent him the most disgusted look. Sasuke replied to him with a dark glare. The man looked away with an angry huff and scurried off on his fat stubby little legs.

Sasuke grabbed the slowly closing door and strode in his brother's office. The chubby old man had replaced his nervousness with a simmering annoyance. He heard the door slowly click shut, sealing him with his brother who was staring at him in a very unsettling manner.

Itachi brought his chair to the side, laid his arm on the desk, and tapped his fingers on it contemplatively.

"So little brother, to what do I owe this honor of having you visit me again?"

"I need money," Sasuke replied. Itachi's fingers immediately stopped tapping.

"Oh? You haven't found a job yet?"

"No," he lied.

"I see." There was dead silence for a moment, and Sasuke wondered if his plan was going to backfire. He remained composed, but his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. Itachi slowly got up from his chair and casually walked towards him. He felt Itachi place his hands on both of his shoulders and breathe hotly in his ear. "Ah, but here's the thing, dearest brother. I know you have a job right now at the _Herald Stallion_, which means you don't need my money…and you're here for something else."

Busted!

Sasuke began to panic after having been caught, drawing blanks on how to respond.

"Ah!" Sasuke gasped in shock. Itachi had just grabbed his crotch!

"I believe that something is me and—may I add—I see you dressed for the occasion."

"It's wrong." Sasuke wasn't sure if he was telling himself, or telling Itachi. Itachi continued to stroke his hardening erection regardless.

"It's not wrong, if we both want it. Don't you want this little brother?"

"I—" Itachi pulled at his purple rope belt and snuck a hand into his pants, roughly caressing his erection. "Mmm, I want it," he whimpered, "I want it so bad." His body had succumbed to his brother's touch and lit itself aflame. He was burning—dying to be trapped in this sinuous insanity. When Itachi pulled back to snare him in his gaze, he knew he was drowning.

It was exhilarating and daunting at the same time, but he allowed himself to be consumed by it. He was a creation of order and discipline, but he dropped the burden of it all at once. Nothing would hold him back from getting what he wanted, not anymore. His shoulders never felt lighter and his eyes—he knew—spoke of the dark passions released from slumber. He would allow himself this.

With newly found conviction he leaned forward and snatched his brother's lips. He felt Itachi flinch, although slight, it was apparent his brother hadn't expected his forwardness. Itachi's grip on him tightened as he reclaimed dominance in the kiss. He felt the hand on his shoulder slowly travel down along his back to his waist, while the other moved upward to grip his hair. He pressed his hands to Itachi's chest and pulled him closer by the fabric of his button up shirt. Sasuke felt his mouth part open in a gasp when Itachi unexpectedly gripped his ass harshly. His brother took advantage of the opening and began to deepen the kiss, hungrily exploring Sasuke's mouth with his tongue. Sasuke allowed himself to be consumed and although his brother's tongue felt foreign, it was thrilling in the fact this was forbidden. He burned all the more with such knowledge.

Itachi was the embodiment of his mind's demons, dragging him to the depths of hell, but he allowed it—craved it even.

His brother finally pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them still. Sasuke licked his lips without much thought. His brother smirked at the display and leaned forward to trace Sasuke's ear with his tongue. He shivered at the touch, gripping Itachi tighter as his knees lost strength. His brother brought his hands to explore his open chest, brushing his cold hands over his nipples, hardening them instantly. Itachi rubbed the pink pecks between his fingers as he nibbled on the edge of his ear.

"Ahhh," he heard himself draw out on heated breath.

"You are," Itachi spoke in between kisses he trailed down his neck, "so enticing." Itachi made it to the crevice of his neck and sucked harshly on the skin, Sasuke stopped breathing and groaned at the treatment. Sasuke knew Itachi left a hickey, feeling him lick it after almost apologetically.

The hands that had been playing with his nipples now pushed the top of his attire off his shoulders. He made an effort to aid his brother by shrugging it off. Freed from his top he moved his hands to hastily unbutton Itachi's white shirt as well, meanwhile capturing Itachi's lips once more. He felt the purple belt fall to his feet, releasing Itachi's lips to blink in wonder of how unaware he had been at the tugging.

It didn't take much longer, for them both to be naked at the rate they had been moving—starving for each other's flesh. Itachi brought him to the floor, where he discovered it was not all that uncomfortable. Itachi had plush navy blue carpeting that lifted him enough from the floor that it was not all that grating.

Itachi hovered over him, his pulled back hair cascading along the side of his face. But his eyes were what drew him. They were dark and sultry, but in those bottomless pits he saw a flicker of hell's fire. He couldn't help but wonder if his eyes held the same.

"You are beautiful, Otouto," his brother spoke softly, earnestly. He could not stop his cheeks from heating up at the honest compliment. He hadn't heard his brother refer to him as otouto since they were kids. His eyes averted in slight embarrassment but he felt himself confess one thing he had buried.

"I've always found you beautiful, Aniki."

When he brought his eyes back to look at Itachi's, they were unspeakably soft—a gentle smile on his lips. Itachi kissed him tenderly on his own, slowly trailed down to his crotch, and ended with a kiss on his half erect dick. Itachi's hands looped around his waist to kneed his ass while a hot tongue teased the length of his cock, making him fully erect rather quickly. He found it often he had to remind himself to breathe.

Itachi began to envelope the tip in his mouth then. Once more he found his heels digging into the floor in an attempt to placate himself. His neck craned upward and he sucked in a large breath as Itachi slowly consumed him in that wonderfully tight heat. Too quickly was his orgasm approaching.

"Itachi, ah," he managed to pant out in warning.

The warmth was gone, he moaned at the loss. He had been so close! Itachi smirked at his frustration.

"I want you to receive such a pleasure only when I'm buried deep inside that slutty hole of yours," Itachi explained. Sasuke moaned lowly at how disturbingly hot Itachi made him by talking to him in such a way. "Do you want your older brother to fuck you hard? Tell me," he whispered, "tell me how much you want my cock."

"I want you so bad," he chocked out, while Itachi softly traced his fingers along his length. "I need you to fill me with your cum." He watched Itachi moan at his brother's surrender and then place fingers at his mouth.

"Show me how good you can suck naughty little Sasuke."

Sasuke gripped Itachi's hand in response, closed his eyes, and languidly sucked on each digit. He made an effort to show his brother his carnivorous desire. He slowly reopened his eyes and released Itachi's fingers with an audible "pop". Itachi was notably breathing harder, and his erection harder than it had been. Leaning forward Sasuke stroked his brother to fullness. Itachi's moans were much quieter than his own, but in some manner he found them much more meaningful that way.

Quickly enough he was on his back again, Itachi's wet fingers tracing his hole. Slowly Itachi worked one finger inside of him, squirming a bit under his brother's heated gaze and the rather foreign invasion. After a short while Itachi began on the second, and he couldn't help himself from releasing a slight wince. The second finger was rather painful, but as Itachi began to scissor the fingers inside of him now, it slowly grew to be rather more pleasant than not. Then the third came and he felt his head push back against the floor at the breaching pain, his brother stopped to soothe him.

"You have to relax, Sasuke. It will be much easier to get used to it, without you making it tighter," Itachi explained warmheartedly.

"You're not the one with fingers up his ass," Sasuke grunted. Slowly he forced himself to relax while Itachi gradually got the third finger all the way in.

It took a while, but soon the fingers actually felt good as Itachi thrust them in and out of his reddened entrance. The touching and curling of his fingers against Sasuke's walls, made him gasp and moan wantonly. Then the fingers were gone and he almost felt an odd sense of empty.

"I might have lube in one of my drawers, think you can wait for me to locate it?" Itachi asked him.

"Don't insult me, I'm not a girl." Sasuke huffed.

"Pain has little to do with gender, foolish little brother," he chided. He got up to search for the lube, ignoring Sasuke's groans of impatience.

"Why would you have lube anyway?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I was hopeful," Itachi cryptically answered. He finally found it and slathered his dick in it, before kneeling next to Sasuke and coating his entrance with some as well. At last he placed his dick at Sasuke's entrance. "Remember to relax." Slowly he felt the tip push in and recalled Itachi's words. Remembering to exhale was part of trying to relax he noted. The pain of being stretched was really not amusing, now he was more than thankful that Itachi had used lube. He assumed he was half way there when Itachi spoke, again. "Doing alright?"

"Just lovely," Sasuke snipped.

"Sarcasm from you means yes," Itachi chuckled. "It gets better."

"Pray tell me when."

"I won't have to." Itachi continued to slowly make his way in while stroking Sasuke's dick to distract him. After what felt like forever, Itachi was finally fully seated within him. Gods he felt full! Sasuke focused on breathing and relaxing to help get accustomed to it.

"Move," Sasuke finally groaned. Itachi complied by pulling out some and thrusting back in, slowly picking up pace. It didn't take long for the pain to dull down and the pleasure to seep through as Itachi began to roughly thrust into him. Sasuke moaned when Itachi managed to hit spots that made his toes curl in pleasure.

Then it happened, Itachi nailed a spot that made his back arch and drew from him a loud gasp of shock and awe.

"Ah! There! There Itachi!" he shouted. Itachi rammed into him then, Sasuke unable to stop himself from moaning under the assault. "Harder, harder, harder!" Sasuke repeated like a mantra.

"Mmm, Sas, you're insatiable," Itachi groaned, "and tight as well. Mmm, fuck." The wet sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, heavy breathing, and lust filled moans intoxicated the air. Everything felt so hot, so warm, and so—excruciatingly—_pleasurable_. He lost himself in this realm of heat and desire. "Look at me Sas," Itachi said huskily, "I want to see your face when I cum inside you."

"Ahhh, mmm Ita—"

"Not yet, just a little longer, Sas." Itachi continued to fuck him so deeply, driving him wild. He continued to look at his brother as he had been asked.

"Mmm, Itachi, I can't!"

"Then cum with me," Itachi moaned, bringing his hand to stroke Sasuke's dick.

He felt his back arch and his limbs tremble as he reached his orgasm. He heard Itachi groan above him, and felt his ass fill with Itachi's cum.

"Ah Aniki!" He threw his head back and came, feeling his cum landing on his stomach. Itachi gradually slowed down his thrusts inside him, riding out his own orgasm.

Then he breathed. He felt completely sated and there was a calm happiness that blanketed him in a haze. He suddenly felt tired, wanted to curl up and sleep right there, but instead he stared at his brother. Itachi slowly pulled out of him, and the fullness left him. He groaned as he felt his brother's cum slide down his crack.

"Itachi," he murmured.

"Yes, little brother?"

"Was this," he hesitated. "I mean, did this mean to you what it meant for me?"

"Sasuke I—" The intercom buzzed to life then, Sakura's voice destroying the intense atmosphere.

"Mr. Uchiha, Karane is here to see you, should I send her in?" Sakura asked naively.

That's all it took, the moment shattered. Sasuke's post orgasm bliss was gone, and betrayal set in rapidly. How ignorant was he? How could he forget about Itachi's female slut? How could he possibly think that this was anything to Itachi but another fuck?

"Sasuke—" Itachi began.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" Sasuke shouted getting on his feet. He winced as pain shot up from his behind and up his back as he moved.

"Wait Sasuke—" Itachi had already stood up and reached out towards his arm. He yanked it back from his grasp though.

"Don't touch me!"

"Sasuke you're misunderstanding!" Itachi shouted back in reply as Sasuke hastily redressed.

"I'm not misunderstanding anything, Itachi, I was just being stupid."

"You were not by any means being stupid." Itachi reached out towards him again.

"I said don't touch me!" he snarled. "I was stupid to think I would be anything to you but another fuck!" With that he spun around and hastily made his way out of the office. He heard Itachi cursing as he tried to get redressed himself. Once passed the stunned Sakura and the amused bitch named Karane he felt the tears finally start to prick at his eyes. He wiped them away with the back of his arm. Thankful no one was in the elevator, he jabbed the 1st floor and watched the doors close...

...just like his heart.

* * *

It had been a week now since that visit. His boss had berated him today for playing such "depressing music", as he had put it. The music Sasuke selected hadn't even been sad, apparently he made it sound that way though. How could he help it though? He wondered as he dully stared out the window, watching the rain hit the pavement.

His phone had been full of Itachi's text messages and voice mails. He didn't want to hear it though. Deleted all of them without listening or reading a single one. Then turned his phone off. He wasn't ready to face the fact, he knew it wasn't anything more to his brother, but to hear it would be...so much worse than just knowing.

He sighed, and somberly laid out on his bed to stare at the ceiling. How could he forget his brother now? His hands balled into fists, why was he so god damn stupid?

There was a soft knock on the door, groaning he climbed out of bed and made his way to the door. Opening it he froze as he stared into the eyes of his current dilemma.

"Hello, little brother," Itachi spoke smoothly as he pushed Sasuke aside and shut the door behind him. Sasuke snapped out of his trance as the door soundly shut.

"What the fuck are you doing here bastard?" Sasuke demanded. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the collar of Sasuke's shirt.

"What am I doing here?" Itachi growled. "I'm here because your stupid ass won't bother to even hear me out."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to hear it!" Sasuke ripped himself out of his brother's grasp and made an attempt to escape from his brother.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My bedroom, dipshit! Just leave me alone." Without any warning he was slammed against a wall, he struggled to reclaim his breath.

"Stop running away from me, Sasuke! If you just stopped and listened you'd know that I feel the same." Sasuke froze minutely at Itachi's words, before resuming his struggle.

"Bullshit! Go back to your fucking whore!"

"Why do you think she looked like you?" Itachi seethed. Sasuke stopped struggling.

"Looked...like me? The fuck are you saying? You, you," Sasuke tripped on his words as felt heat claim his cheeks. "You fucked her because she looked like _me?_" he managed to finally ask incredulously.

"Do you have boobs?"

"What the fuck—"

"Did she?" Itachi asked. Sasuke felt his cheeks burn.

"N-Not really," he stammered.

"Will you now at least hear me out?" Itachi questioned softly. Sasuke squirmed a bit in embarrassment, trying to hold onto his anger.

"Fine, just, put me down!" Thankful Itachi finally relinquished his grip on him he sighed. He scrutinized Itachi, but shook his head, his anger falling apart and the hurt he managed to bury resurfacing. "C'mon, I'll make some tea while we talk."

He shuffled over to the kitchen area, quietly beginning to make the tea. Itachi said nothing while he made the preparations. Sitting down waiting for the water to boil, Itachi began.

"I wanted you in a way a brother shouldn't for a long time. It happened so slowly, I hadn't realized it was happening until I was already too far," Itachi spoke softly. "I thought the best way to protect you, was to distance myself. Homosexuality isn't exactly up to societal norms, let alone incest. After awhile I met Karane, and she had similar features to you. It was easy for me to...pretend she was someone she wasn't," he looked at Sasuke pointedly then, and Sasuke felt himself squirm under the gaze. "For awhile it was enough, but then when you came into my office that day, it seemed being away from you for so long made it that much harder to let you go again. So for once I let myself be selfish and came onto you and then you..." he trailed off, before shaking his head. "I was expecting you not to accept the deal at all, so when you did there was no way I would ever be able to return to being distant in your life again. It meant something was there too for you. When you left my office that day, I watched you carefully, because I knew you would come back. You did."

"But what about..."

"The day you stepped into my office the first time, was the day I let her know there would be no more us."

"I see," Sasuke spoke without revealing his thoughts, then stood up to finish preparing the tea he had made. Eventually he placed a cup of tea on the table for Itachi and himself before sitting back down. Sasuke brushed a hand through his hair and bit his lip. "Why did she come that day then?"

"She was going to try and woo me back," Itachi stated plainly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed in response.

"She was a whore, what did she hope to accomplish?"

"Jealous?" Itachi asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

"She may not have boobs, but she also didn't have a dick," Sasuke spoke confidently, a smirk spreading across his face. Itachi snorted, unable to contain himself. "I heard you like cock."

"You heard, did you?"

"Mhm."

"You seem to be confident about that. I wonder where you heard such a thing."

"I heard it from your moans when you devoured mine."

"I thought we were supposed to be having a serious conversation here?" Itachi questioned, Sasuke responded with a huff.

"Ruined the moment Itachi, ruined it."

"I did want to tell you something though, Sasuke, on a serious note," Itachi's tone immediately stole the playful mood Sasuke had been in and listened attentively instead. "I want you to know that I regret having pushed you away all this time, but just the same you should know that...there will not be a way for me to possibly let you go now. Do you understand that, Sasuke?" Sasuke gave his brother an honest smile.

"I do, Aniki, but I'd like to hear you speak more plainly. What do you feel for me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Itachi asked, standing up to move towards his brother. "I love you, in more ways than just brotherly." He captured Sasuke's lips in a searing kiss and Sasuke stood up to respond with just as much desire. Itachi released him to look into his eyes.

"So what about you, Otouto?" Sasuke smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? I wouldn't have give my virginity to just any hungry bastard. I love you just the same, Aniki." Sasuke kissed him, languidly nibbling a bit on his bottom lip. He let go after a bit, and rested his forehead upon Itachi's.

"Hmm, I like it when you call me that."

"You started it," Sasuke laughed, backing up.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," Sasuke hummed. "So what are we now?"

"Hmm, I like the term lovers." Sasuke nodded, appeased.

"So can we now get back to where the other conversation was leading?" Sasuke asked suggestively, his voice dropping to a sultry low timber. Itachi chuckled.

"Oh what a horny little brother I have created, I had something else in mind," Itachi spoke with amusement. Sasuke blinked in confusion.

"What else could you possibly want to do right now?" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"I want to hear you play for me."

"My flute?"

"You play something else?"

"No, I," Sasuke stammered, "it was just rhetorical. Never mind. I never expected you to want to hear me play though, the last time I think you heard me was years ago."

"All the more reason to catch up."

"Hmm, I guess. Alright, just...give me a minute to take it out of the case," Sasuke said, moving to his bedroom. He heard Itachi follow him and felt the stare on his back as he fluidly put the parts together.

With his brother standing there watching him intently he felt nervous. He sat down on his bed, sitting would help, he supposed. His brother's opinion had always mattered more, and the last time he had ever felt nervous about playing was a long time ago. He felt his fingers comfortably slide a bit over the keys as he thought of a song he could play for his brother. He realized though, he didn't even need to consider different pieces, there was only one that he wished for Itachi to hear now. It was a song he made specifically about his brother and him, a song he played and practiced so frequently he had it memorized.

He tuned his instrument quickly, avoiding his brother's gaze. Afterward, he closed his eyes and took a large breath and played. The piece began jovially, the tempo quick and the his fingers moving quickly across the keys. The tune was innocent and happy, but then he quieted into a decrescendo and the tempo changed to a moderate pace. It was somber then, only to crescendo at times in splitting anger but only to fall back into that soft and sadden tune.

Then he came to the part he had written recently. The tempo was hasty, and his fingers deftly skipped along the keys. He didn't take the chance to open his eyes, not seeing his brother staring back at him put his nerves at ease. When he finally came to the end, it was slow, quiet, and pained. He ended on a low, long drawn out note and opened his eyes again to look at his brother.

Itachi was smiling completely, it stretched across his face. It was not very common for his brother. Itachi stood up then to make his way to Sasuke, sitting down beside him and drawing him into a hug.

"Your song, Sasuke," Itachi spoke, kissing Sasuke on his forehead, "is beautiful."


End file.
